undertale_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Underdub
Story Mai is a human monster hybrid. Her mother was a Namuh a monster that looked like a human that can adapt to any magic. Her father was a human. Both parents fought in the war and died. Years Ago after the queen left a child named Mai came to the barrier. She was 5. Through it she saw king Asgore crying. She tried to cheer him up. It worked. They both reached in for a hug. Since the king had a boss monster soul the human went through the barrier. For a month Asgore took care of Mai hoping to find his wife again. Soon he realized that the barrier needed 7 human souls to break it. He turned violent towards Mai. He hit her with a hard blow. He realized his mistake and had his royal scientist W.D Gaster raise the child. He had two other children Sans and Papyrus. Gaster never let Mai call him ‘Dad’ he told her to think of him as a friend of her real father. Mai still thought of him like a Father. She spent time with his children Sans and Papyrus. Though she was close to the both of them Sans was her best friend. When she turned 10 she became gravely ill. It turns out she didn’t recover from As Gore's hit. Her soul was injured. She needed half monster soul to stop the injury. Gaster tried to get donors but the monsters refused. They weren’t going to help the race that trapped them down here. (Talk about racist.) Seeing the pain his best friend was in, Sans volunteered to donate half his soul to Mai. Gaster was worried. If this didn’t work he could lose Sans, Mai or both. He asked Sans to double check if he wanted to do this. Sans was sure. Gaster did the transplant. Sans got half of Mai’s soul and Mai got half of his. When the transplant was done Sans and Mai were alot powerful then they were before. Sans had more determination and can bleed. Mai had San’s power but in the color of her soul. Her brown hair permantly changed purple. When she reached 21 she would stop showing signs of aging like a normal monster. Plus she could turn into a skeleton. About 4 years later. Sans and Mai got sick. Mai was smart for her age. She knew the power of determination. She knew that was the only thing that can save them. Mai asked Gaster to inject determination into her and Sans’ soul. Gaster told Mai that monster can’t hold that kind of determination. Mai told Gaster that Sans had half a human soul so he can hold more determination. Gaster did it. After a week of recovering Mai and Sans were okay. Mai worked of the days she didn’t get exercise. Sans however got lazier. That's why he’s so lazy now. When Mai turned 15 Gaster gave her a job in the core. He taught her how to make technology out magic and determination. She made camera’s and placed them throughout the underground to watch for threats. When she saw threats she would go and fight. She became one of the Underground's greatest heros. As Flowey started to reset Sans and Papyrus forgot about Mai but remembered Gaster after he got stuck in the void. Mai built a secret lab and house in the core. She worked as an a watch dog for Undyne crushed that her family didn't remember her. She traveled and learned about AUs (Alternet Universes) in her spare time. Appearance She looks human but with pale skin. She has Violet eyes and purple hair. She wears a purple hoodie with blue shorts and brown boots. Her whole lower body is skeleton. Category:Female Category:Underdub